Is he right?
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: It was just a normal day for the guys, picking out at new comic books at the Comic Book store. What if Stuart says something about Amy to Sheldon. How will be react? Will Stuart & Sheldon fight? or will Sheldon run away to the next train station? Read and find out. This story is based on a dream I had.


**This story is gonna be different. It's been so much fun writing stories and reading positive comments about them. I've been a fan of this show since Season 2 and I fell in love with this show, mostly because the characters. I was going through a rough time with a lot of depressed since my father passed when I was eight years old. Me and my father never had the best relationship and that really brought me into a deep depressed and put me into a dark place (There's more to that story but I ain't gonna get into it) Anyway, this show saved me because the characters made me laugh, smile and mostly happy. So this show means a great deal to me.**

 **When I was nine or ten, my mother made me watch this show called "Blossom", she told me how this show was her favorite growing up and Mayim was honestly apart of my life since I was nine or ten. Her and this cast have been so amazing.**

 **So I'm gonna write about my dream I had the other night and it was so weird. I don't remember most of it but I'm gonna write my own parts I remember and just make up the rest. This story has nothing to do with my childhood or my mom showing me blossom for the first time, I just wanted to throw that in there for a reason. So I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **I DON'T OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY!**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the guys, picking out new comic books at the Comic Book store. Stuart was always excited to see the guys. Since living with Bernadette and Howard, he has been excited to be a part of their social group.

"Stuart, I was wondering if you had Origins of Marvel by Stan Lee? Cinnamon kinda ate my other one", Raj asked.

"Um yeah.. What year?", Stuart replied. "I think 1974", Raj said.

"Oh yes. I have one in the back. Just come with me", Raj followed Stuart to the back.

"So Sheldon, how's Amy? Is she feeling better?", Howard asked. Since finding out that Amy was his half sister, he's been making sure that Sheldon has been treating Amy good. He loved Amy as a friend, but since finding out that she's family. It means a lot to him to look after his little sister.

"She's doing great, honestly. Her back was hurting her really bad this morning and she was in tears. I can't stand it when she's in pain, it breaks my heart. So I ran her a warm bath and got into the tub with her. It made me happy knowing that she's feeling better, it makes me know that I'm doing right for her", Sheldon smiled at Howard.

"Well that's great, Sheldon. I'm proud of you", Howard smiled back. "Thank you!", Sheldon said.

"Yeah. I'm happy that you and Amy are in a good place", Leonard said. "We are", Sheldon thinking about Amy. He smiled again.

"You really do love her, don't you?", Howard asked. "More than anything in this world", Sheldon replied.

"Guys! I finally got another copy. Hopefully Cinnamon won't eat this one", Raj looking through his new comic book.

"How in the hell did she get ahold of that comic book anyway?", Leonard asked. "Well I left it on the couch and she got ahold of it. When I got out of the shower, the comic book was in pieces all over the floor", Raj said. The guys laughed.

"Sheldon, how is Amy? I heard she throw out her back at work", Stuart asked Sheldon.

Sheldon was telling Stuart about Amy till he was interrupted. "You don't deserve her, Sheldon", Stuart said. "Excuse me?", Sheldon turning around to him. "You heard me. You don't deserve her. Over the years, you have mocked her dreams, never listened to her, always ignored her. No wonder she broke up with you. Honestly, she's better without you", Stuart shouted.

"How dare you?", Sheldon walking towards Stuart till Leonard stopped him. "Stuart.. That's enough. Why would you say that to him?", Leonard shouted. "Well it's the truth. If he didn't come into that movie theater and asked her to be his girlfriend. Amy would be with me. We would both be married and had kids. Sheldon hasn't even proposed yet to her. What is he waiting for? She's amazing. If she ever breaks up with him again, I'll be waiting", Stuart said.

Is he right? Amy was his everything. Was Stuart right? He loved Amy with everything in him. He needed to think. "Excuse me, Leonard", Sheldon said with tear in his eyes. So he ran out of the store.

"What the hell, Stuart!", Leonard shouted.

"Yeah, not cool dude", Howard said.

"That was rude", Raj said.

The boys left the store to look for Sheldon.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the couch reading her new book till her phone buzzed. It was from Leonard.

 _Listen Amy.. Stuart and Sheldon had a fight at the comic book store. Stuart said something about you and Sheldon ran out of the store. We have no idea where he went. We're at the comic book store right now. We went out looking for him, when we couldn't find him, we came back to the store. Make sure to message or call him to make sure he's okay. I'm worried. -Leonard_

Amy got finished reading the text and dropped her phone. What if he went back to the train station? What if he left? Oh my god. I can't believe this, Amy though as the tears started to form. She stared at the wall for a couple seconds till she picked up her phone and got her keys. She went to the comic book store.

Amy finally got to the Comic book store and got out quickly. "Amy, I'm so happy to see you. Did you get ahold of Sheldon?", Leonard freaking out. "No.. I.. I didn't. What if he went to the train station? We're in such a good place, why would he leave?", Amy in tears.

"Amy, this is all Stuart's fault. He told Sheldon that he didn't deserve you", Howard trying to calm his sister down.

"He said that over the years, he has mocked your dreams and never listened to you, always ignored you. Then he said, no wonder you broke up with him. Honestly, your better without Sheldon", Raj said.

"Then he said if Sheldon didn't come into that movie theater and asked you to be his girlfriend. You'd still be with Stuart, maybe married, maybe with children and if you ever break up with him again, Stuart will be waiting", Leonard said sadly.

Oh my god. I'm gonna kill Stuart. What if Sheldon never comes back? No... no no no. Amy passed out as Howard caught her. "Amy, wake up. Please wake up", Howard panicking.

* * *

Amy finally opened her eyes. "Thank god, Amy, your finally up", Leonard put his hand on Amy's shoulder. ""Yeah, what happened?", Amy confused. "Well we told you what Stuart said and...", Raj was interrupted by Amy getting up.

"You! You caused this. You're the reason why Sheldon ain't here, here with me. Why would you say all those things to him?", Amy said angrily.

"Amy.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I was just mad because you deserve to be with me. He don't deserve you, he hasn't even proposed to you yet..", Stuart was interrupted.

"And that's none of your business.. You have idea what you have caused.. Sheldon is gone", Amy paused. "Gone because of what you said. He's probably on the next train as we speak and he's never coming back", Amy paused and fell to the floor. "He's never gonna come back.. to me.. Oh my god", Amy finally let hot tear run down her face.

"Amy, don't cry. We'll find Sheldon and bring him back", Howard sitting on the floor with Amy, pulling her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay", Howard said camly. Amy just kept crying.

Amy finally turned around to Stuart with bloodshot eyes, "If he never comes back again. Don't you ever talk to me again", Amy said as she got up. "Leonard, Howard and Raj, promise me you'll find him. Please!", Amy couldn't stop crying.

"Yes, Amy we will. Why don't we take you home. I'll call Penny and Bernadette at work and get them to help us", Leonard said."I'll take Amy home. We took one car here, you two will follow me and Amy to her apartment, then I'll get in the car with you all and find Sheldon", Raj taking Amy's hand, leading her to her car.

"Wait! I'll go too and we'll find Sheldon together", Stuart said. He feels terrible.

"NO! You caused enough", Amy shouted

On the ride home. Amy was silent. "Ames, you okay?", Raj said. "No I'm not, I'm afraid he's never gonna come back", Amy looking out the window. Raj took her hand. "Amy it's gonna be okay. Me, Leonard and Howard are gonna find him and bring him home", Raj really didn't know what else to say. He feels for Amy.

As they pulled in front of her and Sheldon's apartment building, Amy said, "I appreciate you, Howard and Leonard. Thank you", Amy kissed his cheek before getting out of her car.

* * *

Amy unlocked her door and saw a man standing in the middle of her apartment, he was standing in front of window, saying nothing. "Sheldon", the strange man turned around. "Amy", Sheldon voice cracked.

It's Sheldon. He's here.."Sheldon", she managed to say between her sobs.

Sheldon walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Amy, I'm.. so so.. sorry. I didn't mean to run away. When Stuart said all those things, I panicked. All I could think about was to run away and think about things.." he started. "I'm sorry." Sheldon cried.

Amy lifted her head from her chest. "It doesn't matter. It's doesn't matter what Stuart said. All that matters is that your here, here with me. I was so afraid that you went to the train station and you would never return", Amy cried.

"Amy..", Sheldon grabbed her face with his hands. "Amy, why would you think that? I'd never leave you, ever. I love you.." he kissed her lips. "Is he right?"

"Sheldon, of course not. He's wrong.. he's so wrong", Sheldon wrapped his hands around her as she pressed her head in his chest. "I love you, Sheldon"

"I love you too, Amy". he kissed her forehead. "Please, don't ever ran away like that again?", her voice cracked.

"Amy, I promise. Okay? I promise.. if this ever happens again. I'll run to you", Sheldon said.

"Oh Sheldon", Amy cried into his chest.

"Amy. Please don't cry", he was trying so hard to hold back his tears but it was getting difficult every second. When Amy cried, it broke his heart. He hated this day more than anything, all he wanted was to spend the rest of the day with Amy. His Amy. Mine.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy your back, back home", Amy looking into his eyes. "Me too. I missed you", Sheldon wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Amy.. are you gonna leave me for Stuart?", Sheldon trying to make the mood better with jokes.

Is he being serious? She punched his arm. "Ow.. Amy, I was joking". he laughed.

"Your not funny. Why would you say?", Amy said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make the mood better", Sheldon still laughing.

"Well you didn't. That's not funny.. I hate you", Amy said with a serious face.

"You mean you love me?", Sheldon pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, I do love you but your not funny", Amy looking up at her boyfriend.

"You're right. Forgive me?", Sheldon said as he stuck out his bottom lip.

He's lucky his cute. "You're forgiven", Amy kissed his lips.

"Also.. I love you too", Sheldon laughed.

"You better", Amy laughed too. She kissed him again.

After everything that happened today. All she wanted was to take a hot bath again and cuddle up to her boyfriend.

"Amy, how's your back?', Sheldon asked.

"It hurts little", Amy replied

"Wanna go take a warm bath again?", Sheldon said.

"Actually I would. Can it be hot, like really hot?', Amy said. "Its can be anything you want", Sheldon smiled.

"Can we cuddle after?", Amy suggested. "Yes, I want nothing more.." he started. "After you milady", Sheldon walking with Amy towards the bedroom.

He's such a gentleman. "Why thank you, cuddles", Amy smiled.

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks. I wanted to write down my dream down for a while. I absolutely love the Stuart character.. Kevin is so talented.. He makes me laugh every episode. Also I wanted to have a little to add a little KoothrapAmy moment because I lowkey ship Amy and Raj. I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review and tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
